


A kiss to dream on

by amuk



Series: Battlefield [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Old Age, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Separations, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did this years ago, her arm hooked in his as they waltzed the night away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss to dream on

**Author's Note:**

> Older!fic. Because I’m hipster like that. XD But I really have wanted to write a fic when they were older and I like this fic. This is a possible future!continuation of this drabble series.
> 
> Prompt/Theme: Day 14 // summer

It’s a warm summer night. The waves lap the edge of the dock, and she sits there, back straight on the wooden chair as she watches the calm lake.

 

“You’re late,” she murmurs when she hears the echoes of footsteps on the wooden planks. Remaining still, she waits until the footsteps stop to turn her head to the side.

 

“I know.” He’s quiet, not oppressively so. As though all the issues of his teenage and young adult years have disappeared.

 

As they should—his hair is peppered with grey and the stern pride that once filled him now seems more tired, sedate. As though he has found his place in the world and isn’t trying to fight anymore.

 

She wonders how long it has been since she last saw him. He had disappeared so suddenly, the only sign she had was opening her door to a half-empty apartment.

 

“You seem well.”

 

He doesn’t reply at first, just stands there, watching. Always watching and she is glad that some things haven’t changed. “So do you.”

 

The moon is bright and full, the wind blowing gently. Beside her, the small radio she brought for company springs to life as she turns the dial.

 

_There’s a saying old, says that love is blind_

_Still we’re often told, “seek and ye shall find”_

 

The song is slow, quiet. She remembers dancing to it when she was younger, an arm hooked around Sasuke’s back as they slow-danced the night away.

 

They were so young then, so young and full of promise.

 

She doesn’t quite know what they are now.

 

“How long?”

 

He doesn’t bother to ask what she means. “I don’t know.” She doesn’t know how to take that. A day? A week? The rest of their lives?

 

She’d clarify, but his hand is suddenly under her nose and she accepts it without a thought. Getting up, she keeps one hand in his, the other resting on his arm. His hand is light on her back and without wasting another second they begin to dance as the next song starts.

 

It has been years since they’ve done this together. His breath is warm on her ear as they slowly waltz around the dock, her head resting on his chest.

 

She feels young, for a moment. Feels like she is seventeen and the war had yet to start. Sasuke would be back by Christmas and they’d be married in the spring.

 

“Where have you been?”

 

“Nowhere important.”

 

He never had much of a mouth before. Never answered any question just like that. But then again, she probably wouldn’t have asked anything so directly before.

 

Even now, she can’t ask if he’s better, if he’s stopped jumping at every sound he hears.

 

“I loved you.” She pauses. “I probably still do now.”

 

“...I know.” He stops, twirling her once before continuing. “Thank you and...” He hesitates at the next part, body rigid. “I’m sorry.”

 

It’s the unspoken part she hears, his attempt at making up for disappearing every time she sees him. She has spent years alone in that apartment and they both know a single apology will not make up for anything.

 

It’s still more than he was willing to do before and for that she hums along with the music as they pace the narrow walkway. The lantern by their feet flickers, casting large shadows on the ground.

 

There are so many questions she wants to ask: what he’s done, if he’ll stay, if he’s missed her. The night isn’t enough to make her brave enough to ask them now. Maybe tomorrow, instead, if he’s still there.

 

The song dies down and she rests in his arms, listening to the last line of the song as they stop moving.

 

_Give me a kiss to build a dream on._


End file.
